


Game | Harry Hook x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: It was a game between you and Harry. See who could make the other break first. And you were determined to win.





	Game | Harry Hook x Reader

You pushed Harry up against the alley wall, nipping at his bottom lip as his hands trailed up and down your back. Just when he started to reach for the button on your pants, you pulled away from him, smirking when his hands tried to follow you.

"Sounds like Uma's calling me. Better run." You gave him a sarcastic pout and turned to walk away. He grabbed your hand, spinning you back around to face him. "Sweetheart, you can't leave me like this again." He gritted out. You looked him up and down, feeling a sense of pride when you saw the tent in his pants.

"Sweetheart, I can and I will." You mocked, pulling your arm away from him and hurrying back to the Lost Revenge, laughing as you heard Harry swearing at you.

* * *

Uma had you and Harry together training some new recruits. The sun was blistering hot overhead and Harry was training some new girl who wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying but to his abs instead. It pissed you off. Oh well, she'll wish she had paid attention when she "accidentally" gets stabbed.

Angrily, you turned your attention back to the guy you were training. "If your opponent strikes first, turn the sword to catch theirs and while they're pulling their sword back, you can apply a swift kick to either their shin or groin." You kicked out for emphasis. "But if you strike first, be sure to-"

"Hey!" You heard Harry bark, stomping his way over to you two. You took a step backwards when Harry grabbed your recruit's collar, practically holding him in the air. "If you wanna be part of the crew, I would recommend actually listening instead of staring at my (Y/N)'s ass." Harry growled.

"Got it?" Harry questioned. Once he deemed the guy was sorry enough, Harry promptly dropped him and grabbed your wrist. "Everybody pair up and duel it out. We'll be back." Harry announced, hurriedly pulling you below deck. You grinned victoriously. It wasn't often you got Harry this riled up.

You nearly stumbled as Harry pushed you into the broom closet, slamming the door behind you. Immediately, he pushed you up against the wall, nipping at your neck, his hands on your shoulders. You grasped at his wrists, already panting.

"You remember earlier? When you just pranced away, laughing?" Harry sucked even harder on your neck. You tried to hold back your moans and whimpers. It would be bad if Uma found out her first mate and loyal crew member left in the middle of training to go fuck in a closet.

"Leaving me worked up in the alley way." Harry continued, starting to make another hickey on the base of your neck. "You're gonna regret it." Harry growled. You screamed as Harry bit down on your neck. So much for being quiet.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name." Harry grinned maniacally and used his hook, ripping your shirt from your frame. "Then what are you waiting for?" You murmured with a sly smile. His eyes darkened, his grin replaced by a look of pure determination. It excited you.

"If you like those clothes, I recommend you get them off. Now." Harry growled, undoing his belt. You gulped slightly nervous at his rough voice. You quickly shimmied out of your jeans and tugged your panties down as well. You unclasped your bra and let it fall to the floor. **  
**

You looked up at Harry suddenly feeling like a mouse in a box with a cat. He stared at you hungrily. "Come and get it, big boy." You taunted. Before you could close your mouth, Harry was on top of you, kissing you hard, sliding his hands down to your butt. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

Harry ran his tongue across your bottom lip, demanding entrance which you refused to give him. Suddenly, his hands dipped down low and grabbed your butt hard. You let out a small squeak and his tongue dived into your mouth, quickly finding yours. You rubbed your thighs together to get more friction, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Jump." Harry mumbled against your lips. You lifted one leg and hooked it around Harry's waist and jumped. You hooked your other leg around him as he gripped your thighs, holding you up.

You set to work on leaving a hickey on his neck while one of his hands made its way down to your slit. You let out a loud moan as he rubbed his thumb over your clit, simultaneously sticking two fingers inside of you.

"Goddammit, Harry! Pick up the pace!" You hissed, getting frustrated. "Trust me, darlin'. You'll be begging me to slow down in a minute." He promised, removing his fingers and replacing it with the head of his cock.

Your head fell limp against his shoulder as he pushed in. You let out a groan as Harry bottomed out, his pubes brushing against your clip. You gripped at his biceps. He was physically shaking as he waited for you to adjust.

Your gazes met, his eyes with love and lust. "Go." You ordered. Harry smirked, pulling out and stopping, just his tip inside of you. "Harry, I swear to God-" You let out a small scream as Harry thrust inside of you again, your threat falling flat.

It had been way too long since you had gotten to do this. You let out a groan as Harry began kneading your left breast, attaching his mouth to your right. You tangled your hands in his hair, tugging lightly. The knot in your gut started tightening.

"Harry..." You whimpered. "I'm-" "I know." He nodded. His thrusts became less controlled. He stuck his hand in between your legs again, rubbing at your clit. You jerked and spasmed, getting so close... Harry stopped.

"Please!" You whined, trying to rub yourself against his fingers. "Who do you belong to?" Harry murmured in your ear. "You!" You screamed as Harry started moving his fingers even faster.

"Harry!" You yelled, the knot in your gut snapping. You threw your head back, panting as Harry pulled out. "Ah, (Y/N)!" Harry yelled. You flinched slightly as Harry released himself on your stomach. You put your hands on Harry's shoulders, massaging them lightly as Harry loosened his grip on your thighs. Damn you were gonna be sore in the morning.

Harry carefully set you down and handed you a rag to clean yourself. You finished and tossed the rag on the ground. You stood on your tiptoes, pressing your lips to his. "Love you." You mumbled against his lips. "I know."

It was quiet as you both gathered your clothes. You held up your ripped shirt. "What am I supposed to do about this?" You questioned. "That sounds like a you problem." Harry smirked.

"Ok then." You shrugged. "I'll just go back up in just my bra, so everybody can stare..." You trailed off, smirking as Harry's jaw tightened. "Hold still." Harry ordered, walking out of the closet.

After a minute or two, Harry popped his head in the door. "Here." Harry tossed you his white tank top he as wearing before you started training. You quickly pulled it on over your head and met Harry out in the hallway.

"I think we can both agree. I made you break this time." You grinned gleefully. Harry scoffed. "Please. I had you screaming for me. Please, Harry. Please." Harry mocked. "Shut up!" You pushed him gently, laughing. "You didn't win." He declared, crossing his arms.

"You brought this upon yourself then." You said with an innocent smile. "Wha-" You cut him off by pushing him up against the wall, lips brushing up against his. "Don't start anything you can't finish." You pulled away, making Harry growl in frustration.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" You called over your shoulder with a smug smirk. "Fuck you!" Harry groaned. "That's your job!"


End file.
